


For One Night Only

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to them, two men alone in a bar are about to get lucky. Edge/Cecil/Kain. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobaranoLuna24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobaranoLuna24/gifts).



> *Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix, respectively*

* * *

Kain Highwind sighed inaudibly as he finished off the dregs of his third whisky. He was dressed in the only pair of stylish jeans he owned- baggy and dark blue, with braces that he left hanging down from his waistband- and a plain, white t-shirt that sat snugly over his taut frame. For the past twenty to thirty minutes, he'd been studiously ignoring the less-than-subtle leers from the silver haired stranger across the bar. The man in question had a grey scarf around his neck that had been pulled away from the bottom half of his face to accommodate for the bottle of Budweiser in his right hand. His charcoal hoody opened to reveal a green tank top that barely covered his defined pecks and he wore classic denim jeans on his legs. Kain ordered a refill of his drink, distracted as he registered the silver haired man get up from the corner of his eye. When the stranger sat down on the bar stool next to him, he just about suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Name's Edward Geraldine. But you can call me Edge- everybody does," Kain reluctantly lifted his head to meet the man's smirk with an unreadable expression; he gave a slight nod and then went back to staring into his whisky. "So what's your name, handsome?"

"Look, I'm not interested." Kain replied, finality clear in his tone.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure I can change that," Edge continued, not taking the hint as he leaned towards the man with the blond ponytail and squeezed his thigh. Kain, despite feeling a spark of excitement spread through his veins, looked pointedly down at the groping hand and then turned his glare on the owner.

"If you don't remove your hand from my leg now, you'll be leaving without it." the blond watched as an angry flush rose to Edges face. He snatched his hand back with a huff, but he didn't move.

"Frigid," he scowled, repositioning himself so that his back was to the bar and his elbows were resting on top of the hard surface. Kain smiled to himself as he took a swig from his drink. "Whoa…who is  **that**?!" the silver haired man exclaimed under his breath, hitting the blonds shoulder and causing him to choke on his drink.

"What?" Kain demanded, irritated as he glanced behind him in the direction that Edge was gawking in, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A man was standing just inside the entrance, looking about himself with a hand on his hip. At least Kain  **thought**  it was a man. His face was pale and pretty and framed by masses of shoulder length, wavy, silver-white hair. His pouty lips had a weird blue tint to them, but something told the blond it wasn't make-up. The beautiful stranger was dressed in a purple shirt that was open onto the flawless skin of his chest and the sleeves were rolled up. It was loosely tucked into a pair of black trousers, which fell over thick-heeled boots. When the man's cornflower blue gaze landed on the two men, Kain blushed, snapped his mouth closed and gulped. Edge on the other hand, got to his feet, a lop-sided grin gracing his face and walked straight up to the man. The blond frowned, watching for a moment and then returned his attention to his drink, mildly dejected. Annoyed by the pick-up lines and sexual innuendoes that could be heard spewing from Edges mouth, Kain chugged down the rest of his whisky, gritted his teeth and got up to make for the exit. However, he was startled to find the wavy haired man in his way with his mouth partially open, as if he had been about to speak. Edge wasn't too far behind, looking visibly miffed.

"Oh, are you leaving?" the man asked in a soft voice, miles away from Kain's rough and deep one. "I was just asking Edge here back to mine for a…night cap. I was wondering if you'd like to join us…?"

"Umm…" the blond faltered, his face reddening again as the white haired man smiled up at him with a partly concealed, hopeful expression and Edge crossed his arms and tapped his foot in impatience.

"My name's Cecil by the way. Cecil Harvey," the man added, playing with the strands of hair that had fallen forward over Kain's shoulder.

"I'm Kain Highwind…" the blond managed to say, trying to breathe around the lump in his throat.

"Kain," Cecil repeated in an obviously sensual way, biting his lip.

"So are we going?" Edge interrupted, looking only at the white haired man with his back to the blond, pretending like he didn't exist; Kain did roll his eyes then.

"How about it, Kain?" Cecil said, eyes still on him.

"Er, sure. Why not?"

"Good." The wavy haired man grinned before heading for the door, tugging Kain along by one of his braces, with Edge in hot pursuit.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Not three quarters of an hour later, Kain Highwind found himself rooted to the floor in the doorway of Cecil Harvey's bedroom, watching said man and Edward Geraldine embracing and undressing each other. Blood had gone straight to his groin, in response to the two men before him, wearing close to nothing and rubbing up against one another.

"Kain…?" Cecil called, glancing over at the hesitant man with lust plain on his face. Kain's lips parted but no words left his mouth.

"Forget him- he just wants to watch, don't ya?" Edge smirked, moving behind the wavy haired man and slipping a hand into his boxers- Edge himself had already discarded of all his clothes. Cecil's eyelids flew shut as he released a throaty moan. Slowly, Kain unclenched his fists and he kicked off his trainers, stepping towards the white haired man. He lifted his t-shirt up and over his head, flinging it to one side and his socks soon joined it. Cecil's cornflower eyes fluttered as he took in the blonds newly exposed torso and Edge continued to pump his member, grazing the side of his neck with his teeth. Cecil pulled Kain to him by his braces and immediately started undoing the man's jeans. The blond's hands found their way to the white haired man's slender hips, as his mouth and tongue claimed his left nipple. The only sounds that could be heard were the three men's panting, moans and Edge who was muttering 'sweet nothings' into Cecil's ear. Once Kain was fully naked, Cecil went to work on his penis, sending a shudder through the blond's lithe body. Kain instantly attacked the wavy haired mans lips with his own, reaching up to fasten his fingers into the man's silver-white locks. Cecil sighed as if in relief, as he allowed the blonds tongue to roam around his mouth. None deterred- although feeling slightly excluded- Edge removed his hand from the front of Cecil's underwear and moved it to the man's tight hole. Gradually, Kain became aware of what the silver haired man was doing, by the noises Cecil was now making. He ripped his lips from the wavy haired mans and pushed Edge down onto the double bed.

"Hey-!" Edge began in protest, but Kain was already bending a very compliant Cecil over him. The white haired man took Edge's more-than-throbbing manhood into his mouth like it was candy, drawing animalistic cries from the man who was now raking his nails over the pure skin of Cecil's shoulders. Meanwhile, Kain pushed the head of his penis against the wavy haired mans entrance, which Edge had prepared. Cecil fisted his hands in the bed sheets either side of Edge, almost writhing in pleasure, as he tried to concentrate on sucking on the silver haired mans penis. Kain began thrusting in and out of the beautiful stranger he'd met only an hour ago, his head rolling back as a deep groan made its way up his throat. After a few minutes of grunts, heavy breathing and mattress strings squeaking, Edge made a loud, obnoxious shout, signalling his quick release. Cecil hardly noticed, automatically swallowing down the man's seed, before letting his member fall from his mouth to utter a sharper moan in reaction to the blond hitting a certain spot. Blinded and deafened by desire, Kain belatedly registered the higher pitched sounds of the man beneath him and hastily sped up the pace, aiming for the same place over and over. Edge, who had recovered some of his composure, had shifted and returned his hand to Cecil's member. The wavy haired man only needed Kain to pound into him twice more for him to cum all over Edge, who simply licked his fingers looking like the cat that'd got the cream. The blond followed, feeling Cecil's insides contract around him.

"Ah god,  ** _Cecil_**!" it took all the blonds strength not to collapse onto him then and there. He pulled out, heart racing and lungs bursting for oxygen; he and the white haired man tumbled onto the bed next to Edge. All three lay for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, waiting to catch their breaths, before Cecil cast a glance either side of him at his companions and spoke.

"Well, that was fun,"

* * *

 


End file.
